


Et si...

by Sushivore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Ned est reconnu pour adopter tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un orphelin... Mais genre... Vraiment tout? Même deux Targaryen traumatisés?





	1. Chapter 1

Catelyn pâlit en voyant son mari entrer dans la cour de Winterfell, un petit bébé calé au creux des bras.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Jon endormi contre sa nourrice, la rage étreignant soudainement son cœur.  
Son époux descendit de son cheval en veillant à ne pas secouer le nourrisson et se rapprocha immédiatement de sa femme, les yeux hantés par la même culpabilité que lorsqu'il avait ramené son bâtard jusqu'ici.  
-Que s'est-il passé?! Ned d'où vient cet enfant? chuchota Catelyn en regardant le bébé.  
Il venait visiblement de naitre, tout petit et tout frêle qu'il était.  
-Je l'ai.. Trouvé, murmura l'homme en retour, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps déjà tremblant de froid du petit.  
C'était l'hiver, et à Winterfell, les conditions n'étaient pas supportables pour un si petit être.  
-Il faut qu'on parle Kate. Immédiatement, ordonna doucement mais fermement le grand homme en faisant signe à ses hommes qu'ils étaient libres.  
Alors que l'un d'eux bondissait de son cheval, Catelyn remarqua qu'il tenait lui même un enfant dans ses bras.  
Ce dernier, âgé visiblement d'une dizaine d'années, était maculé de boue des pieds à la tête et semblait épuisé.  
Ned lui fit signe d'approcher et le petit garçon obéit docilement, jetant des regards hostiles et méfiants à tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Une fois l'enfant à portée de bras, Ned les entraîna tous les trois à l'intérieur.  
-Ned! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe! implora Catelyn alors qu'elle regardait l'enfant trottiner derrière son époux. D'où sortent ces enfants?!  
Un murmure presque inaudible sortit de la bouche du garçon mais Eddard se retourna aussitôt et fusilla l'enfant du regard.  
-Tais toi!  
Le bambin lâcha un jappement de peur et recula jusqu'à être caché derrière Catelyn, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux.  
Ses yeux....  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la jeune femme les regarda attentivement.  
Et elle se figea.  
Si la boue cachait pour l'instant la couleur de ses cheveux, elle avait déjà deviné quelle était leur teinte, car les magnifiques orbes améthystes qui la regardaient maintenant avec crainte venaient de trahir l'enfant.  
-Tu as ramené ces... Monstres ici?! hurla la rouquine en fixant son mari, incrédule.  
-Moins fort Kate! rétorqua Ned. Et ce ne sont pas des monstres mais des enfants!  
-Des Targaryen! gronda Catelyn en s'écartant du garçon comme s'il eut été lépreux.  
-Des enfants! répéta encore Ned. Il a huit ans! Et elle vient de naître!  
Il fixa un instant sa femme avant de sortir son épée et la lui tendre.  
-Si tu les crois responsables des crimes de leurs parents alors tue les. Vas y.  
-Non! jappa encore le petit garçon, ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes remplies de terreur. Vous avez dit on aurait une abri!  
Catelyn fixa l'enfant, puis le bébé dans les bras de son époux, et sut qu'elle ne pourrait se résoudre à un tel crime.  
Eddard avait raison, ce n'était que deux petits innocents des atrocités commises par leurs aïeuls.  
Elle secoua la tête et attrapa le petit garçon pour le caler dans ses bras, ignorant la puanteur et la saleté qui s'est dégageait. L'enfant sembla se calmer immédiatement et se pelotonna même davantage contre elle.  
-Comment comptes-tu les cacher aux autres? soupira Catelyn.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.. Il faut déjà leur teindre les cheveux... Pour les yeux nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire. Écoute, pour l'instant, nous allons simplement les laver, les habiller et les nourrir. Nous aviserons ensuite. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos.  
Catelyn hocha la tête et suivit son mari dans leur chambre.  
Ils firent préparer un bain pour les deux enfants et Catelyn s'occupa de laver d'abord le bébé, qui s'était révélé être une fille. Après tout, il ne pouvait révéler à personne que les enfants étaient des Targaryen.  
-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? demanda doucement Catelyn en regardant la petite princesse.  
-Daenerys, c'est du moins ce que j'ai compris dans le charabia de Viserys.  
-Viserys? Kate releva la tête, curieuse.  
-Son frère.  
Ned hocha la tête en direction du petit garçon qui dévorait une pomme avec gourmandise.  
-Les noms aussi font Targaryen, soupira la jeune femme.  
-Tant pis. Je ne peux les priver jusqu'à leur identité. Ce serait trop cruel, et Viserys risque de ne pas accepter. Pour son âge, il a déjà un fort caractère, soupira Eddard en s'approchant du bain. Elle est mignonne non?  
Catelyn approuva en regardant l'enfant somnolente contre elle alors qu'elle s'occupait de la sécher doucement.  
-Viserys c'est ton tour, annonça Ned en se tournant vers l'enfant.  
Ce dernier lui lança regard glacial avant de s'extirper des fripes au lui servaient de vêtements.  
-Il ne digère pas le fait que je l'ai jeté dans la boue pour cacher sa blondeur, sourit Ned, visiblement amusé de l'attitude boudeuse du gamin.  
Ce dernier grimpa dans le bain et laissa Catelyn le nettoyer.  
Au fur et à mesure que la boue partait, la jeune femme decouvrait la magnifique chevelure argentée propre aux Targaryen.  
Elle caressa doucement les mèches blondes, émerveillée.  
-Quel gâchis de devoir les teindre, murmura-t-elle.  
-C'est pour sa sécurité, rétorqua gentiment Ned en s'occupant d'appliquer la pâte brunâtre sur la tête du gamin, qui se crispa aussitôt. Même lui l'a compris regarde.  
Lorsque Viserys sortit de l'eau, il était aussi brun que Ned et aussi renfrogné que pouvait l'être un enfant de cet âge.  
Catelyn sourit légèrement en regardant l'enfant filer retrouver sa sœur installée dans l'un des berceaux de Robb.  
Puis elle leva les yeux vers son mari, de nouveau sceptique.  
-Alors? Comment allons-nous expliquer leur venue ici? Leur yeux? Leur nom? Sans parler du fait qu'il parle Valyrien!  
-Ça, c'est mon affaire, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aurai qu'à dire qu'ils sont des parents éloignés des Targaryen, qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec la branche principale de la famille... Les gens le croiront....  
"Comme ils m'ont cru pour Jon.." pensa sombrement le grand homme alors qu'il observait les deux petits.  
-Au fait Viserys, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
A l'entente de son nom, le bambin se retourna vers Ned, curieux.  
Ce dernier alla chercher son sac de voyage et en sortit une superbe couronne composées de dizaines de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres.  
Le garçon lâcha un cri de stupeur et accourut aussitôt, tendant avidement les mains vers l'objet.  
Ned le lui donna de bon cœur, ravi du sourire qu'il voyait déjà fleurir sur le visage enfantin.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Catelyn, inquiète de savoir un si jeune enfant possesseur d'un si précieux objet.  
-La seule chose qui reste à cet enfant de sa mère, répondit tristement Ned avant de soulever le garçon. Aller il est temps d'aller au lit!

Ce soir, allongée contre son mari, Catelyn observa longuement le plafond, pensive.  
-Je sais à quoi tu penses, finit par chuchoter Ned, caressant ses longues mèches rousses.  
-Alors réponds moi, rétorqua Kate en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-Personne ne découvrira ce secret. Ils grandiront comme nos enfants, se marieront, vieilliront, mourront même, sans que personne n'apprenne jamais la vérité à leur sujet. Ils ne sauront jamais d'où ils viennent ni de quelles atrocités sont coupables leurs ancêtres. Pour nous comme pour eux, ils seront des Nordiens pure souche.  
Bien que la confiance de son mari en cette affirmation fut presque palpable, les inquiétudes de la jeune femme ne la laissèrent s'endormir que plusieurs heures après, aux premières lueurs du jour.


	2. Chapitre 2

-C'est degueu, marmonna un petit garçon devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.  
-Ce n'est pas "degueu" comme tu dis, mais naturel, rétorqua gentiment Maestre Luwin en regardant les sages femmes laver l'enfant qui venait de naitre.  
-Naturel ou pas, je suis d'accord avec Theon, marmonna Viserys en retroussant le nez, visiblement dégouté. Pourquoi on doit assister à ça au juste?  
-Je me le demande aussi, gronda Ned en fusillant les deux adolescents du regard, qui le lui rendirent en format "nous sommes gentils et innocents mais que quand ça nous arrange.". Vous n'avez pas arrêté une minute de faire des commentaires! N'avez vous donc aucun respect pour la femme qui s'occupe de vous?  
L'argument sembla faire mouche, les deux garçons baissèrent piteusement le museau vers le sol.  
-Désolé.. eut la décence de murmurer Viserys, ce que ne fit pas Theon.  
Ned soupira. Ces deux garçons étaient infernaux.  
Puis son attention se reporta sur sa femme qui l'appelait faiblement, épuisée par son accouchement.  
Il la rejoignit aussitôt et prit sa main dans la sienne, moment que choisirent les deux enfants pour détaler comme des lapins.  
-J'ai cru que jallais vomir! grimaça Theon en ralentissant une fois assez éloigné de la chambre.  
-J'avoue, c'était assez immonde, acquiesça Viserys en s'appuyant contre le mur. On va voir comment vont les petits?  
Theon hocha la tête et fila à l'extérieur, sans se soucier du froid mordant qui y régnait.  
Viserys, bien plus sensible que son cadet, prit tout de même le temps d'enfiler quelques fourrures supplémentaires avant de suivre le jeune Greyjoy.  
Comme prévu, Jon et Robb, qui avait réussi à échapper à l'accouchement de sa mère, jouaient dans la neige, poursuivis par une petite Daenerys rouge de colère.  
Viserys comprit assez vite en voyant les cheveux bruns de sa soeur couverts de neige et sourit d'amusement avant de modeler une boule.  
-C'est moche de s'en prendre à une petite fille! cria l'adolescent en lançant la sphère gelée à Robb.  
Ce dernier se la prit sur la joue et lâcha un cri étranglé en tombant à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise.  
Les deux plus grands éclatèrent de rire, vite imités par Jon.  
Puis Theon alla aider le garçon à se relever et épousseta gentiment son manteau.  
-C'était une belle chute Lord Stark, gloussa le Fer Né en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de son cadet.  
Viserys les observa un instant avant d'aller chercher Daenerys pour la serrer contre lui.  
-Ta teinture commence à partir... Il va falloir la refaire, chuchota le jeune prince déchu en observant la tignasse bouclée de sa sœur.  
-Pourquoi on doit être bruns? demanda la petite, ses grands yeux mauves remplis de curiosité.  
-Parce que les gens d'ici n'aiment pas les gens blonds, ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre son frère avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues! Je t'avais dit de mieux te couvrir!  
-Pardon grand frère, renifla la fillette en cachant sa tête dans le cou de son aîné.  
-C'est pas grave Danny, murmura le jeune garçon en emmenant sa cadette à sa chambre.

Le soir même au dîner fut présenté Brandon Stark, second fils de Lord Stark et de Lady Stark.  
Ce fut un autre pincement dans le coeur de Viserys qui observa le bébé babillant à tout va.  
Cet enfant avait des parents gentils et attentionnés, des frères et une soeur aimants, alors que lui n'avait plus que sa petite Danny, encore trop jeune pour comprendre la douleur à laquelle il avait été exposé six ans plus tôt.  
Sa gorge fut si serrée ce soir là qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer sa nourriture avec sa fourchette avant de se précipiter dehors, abandonnant sa cadette au milieu de tous ces Nordiens inconnus.  
Lorsque Ned le retrouva, le garçon était roulé en boule devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Il s'était débarrassé de sa teinture, ses longs cheveux d'argent étalés derrière sa tête, formant une rivière couleur de lune. -Danny m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien ce soir, commença l'homme en s'asseyant à même le sol près du blond.  
Seul un reniflement lui répondit et il soupira.  
-Qu'est ce qui te chagrine? Pourquoi es tu parti sans rien dire tout à l'heure?  
-J'avais autre chose à faire.  
-Te rouler par terre? Hm hm.... Et çà en vaut le coup?  
Une fraction de seconde après, Viserys était debout sur ses pieds, ses yeux violets lançant des éclairs, ses boucles volant autour de son visage fin.  
-Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi!! Je suis Viserys Targaryen le prince de...  
Son cri mourut dans sa gorge, vite remplacé par des larmes lui brûlant les joues.  
Prince de quoi?  
Il n'avait plus rien, ni royaume, ni sujet, ni richesses.  
Ses genoux tremblèrent, et si Ned ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait effondré au sol.  
-Kepa! sanglota Viserys en s'agrippant désespérément à Eddard. Muna! Iksan sīr vaoreznuni!  
L'homme se crispa à l'entente de la langue étrangère et resserra sa prise sur le garçon.  
-Shhh.... Calme toi Viserys....  
Mais l'enfant continuait de crier des phrases que le Gouverneur du Nord ne pouvait comprendre, son petit corps agité de hoquets et de tremblements.  
-Iksan iā nāpāstre! finit par hurler Viserys en martelant le torse l'autre de ses poings.  
Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de continuer à le câliner, Ned se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Il fallut une bonne demie-heure avant que Viserys ne se calme, il s'endormit même d'épuisement contre son père adoptif.  
Ce dernier souleva délicatement le garçon et alla l'installer dans son lit.  
Il fixa l'enfant un instant avant de se permettre de l'embrasser sur le front, comme seul un père oserait le faire, avant de se retirer pour le laisser dormir.  
La réaction du Targaryen l'inquiétait. S'il avait d'autres accès de colère comme ça, il lui faudrait le surveiller davantage et veiller à ce que son héritage lui pèse moins à l'avenir....

-Ça va mieux ce matin? fut la première chose que Theon lui demanda lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre le lendemain.  
Seul un regard maussade souligné de cernes lui répondit, lui arrachant un rire goguenard.  
-Tu verrais ta tête... Un vrai cadavre ambulant....  
-Et si toi tu ne veux pas en devenir un tu ferais mieux de la boucler, gronda Viserys en s'éloignant vers la salle à manger, vite suivi par le Fer Né.  
Ils s'installèrent à table et se servirent largement de quoi manger avant que Theon ne donne un coup de coude au plus grand.  
-Ça te dit de t'amuser un peu?  
Viserys lui jeta un regard sceptique en haussant les épaules.  
-Je sais pas ce que tu as prévu mais je le sens pas...  
-Mais si tu vas voir ce sera marrant!  
Et sur ce, Theon se leva et détala aux cuisines.  
Peu après des cris retentirent et le jeune Greyjoy ressortit en courant, poursuivi par l'une des femmes de cuisines.  
-Rend moi ça espèce de petit démon!!  
-Attrape moi donc grosse dinde! fanfaronna Theon en exhibant fièrement les deux bouteilles d'hydromel qu'il avait réussi à voler.  
Viserys écarquilla les yeux avant de rire et d'emboîter le pas à son ami qui filait déjà dans le couloir pour échapper à la pauvre femme.  
-Si je vous chope!! cria justement cette dernière.  
-Tu nous mangeras comme t'as mangé tout le stock de bouffe?! rit Viserys en tournant à la suite de Theon qui bondit dehors comme une balle avant de détaler vers les remparts.  
Les autres habitants les regardèrent passer sans broncher, habitués aux frasques des deux pupilles.  
Ils étaient déjà imbuvables éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais alors ensemble! Même le Roi de la Nuit n'aurait rien essayé contre eux!  
Il ne fallut que cinq minutes aux deux adolescents pour semer la servante et se réfugier dans la chambre de Theon.  
Ce dernier, fier comme un paon, ouvrit aussitôt les deux bouteilles et en tendit une à Viserys.  
-Régale toi, c'est la vieille qui offre! ricana le garçon en prenant une large gorgée d'alcool avant de se mettre à tousser.  
-Crétin c'est pas du lait! se moqua le blond en retour avant de boire aussi avec curiosité.  
Si tôt qu'ils furent habitués à la piqûre de l'alcool, les gorgées s'enchaînèrent et les bouteilles finirent par tomber au sol, vide.  
Viserys gloussa en se laissant tomber sur les fourrures du lit de son ami avant de le fixer.  
-Tu veux un truc marrant? chuchota le blond, les yeux embués par l'alcool.  
-Toujours, répondit Theon avec amusement.  
-Je suis comme toi.  
Le brun cligna des yeux avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.  
-Quoi? Irrésistible? Intelligent? Amusant? Parfait?  
Viserys émit un petit rire:  
-Y a de ça oui... Nan je veux dire... Je suis un prince aussi....  
Le Greyjoy le fixa avant de pouffer.  
-T'es bête...  
-Non je suis sérieux... Viserys Targaryen... Troisième du nom....  
-Aller Viz stop les blagues....  
-Tu veux une preuve?  
-Si t'en as une oui!  
Viserys sourit d'un air de défi avant de se lever et s'approcher de la soucoupe d'eau posée près du lit de Theon et plongea ses cheveux dedans avant de commencer à frotter.  
Plus il frottait, plus la curiosité de Theon grandissait.  
Il finit même par s'approcher et colla pratiquement son nez aux mèches ondulées de son ami.  
Pourtant, plus la teinture gouttait dans l'eau, plus la confiance de Viserys s'estompait. Et si Theon le rejetait? Pire, et s'il le dénonçait? S'il dénonçait Danny? La petite puce n'avait que six ans, elle n'avait rien fait de mal...  
Puis, après de nombreuses minutes, le blond-argent caractéristique des Targaryen refit surface, arrachant un hoquet stupéfait de la part de Theon.  
Ce dernier recula en chancelant, ses grands yeux d'outre mer écarquillés de surprise.  
-Tu es...  
Viserys hocha doucement la tête, attendant le rejet, les cris, le dégoût qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir dans les yeux des autres dès que le nom maudit était prononcé.  
Au lieu de cela, le silence.  
Il finit par lever les yeux vers le plus jeune et se figea.  
Ce n'était pas le mépris qui habitait les prunelles océaniques mais l'émerveillement.  
-Ah ben merde alors! fut le seul commentaire qui sortit de la bouche de Theon.  
Un énorme poids sembla être enlevé des épaules de Viserys, comme si annoncer ses origines à son meilleur ami avait brisé la malédiction qui poursuivait son nom.  
Il sourit presque timidement en fixant le Greyjoy, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
-Alors tu ne me détestes pas..?  
Theon lui rendit son sourire au centuple, narquois:  
-Tu sais, y a des gens très bien chez les blonds! Et si tu veux parler du traumatisme causé par cette couleur moisie, surtout n'hésite pas!  
Le plus grand le fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire, toute la tension présente dans son corps fanant d'un seul coup.  
-Ce que tu peux être bête!  
-Je sais, mais c'est mieux qu'être blond! gloussa à son tour le Fer Né en se rasseyant sur son lit.  
Ils continuèrent de rire ainsi plusieurs heures, ivres, épuisés de ne pas savoir quelle était leur place dans ce monde, dans cette famille, mais heureux.  
Heureux de s'être trouvés, deux princes arrachés à leur famille, trop jeunes pour comprendre exactement ce qui leur arrivait, mais sûrs au fond d'eux-mêmes d'avoir trouvé un repère, une prise à laquelle se tenir lorsque les temps deviendraient vraiment durs.  
Ils finirent par s'endormir, allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit de Theon, finalement vaincus par l'alcool, un léger sourire refusant de quitter leur visage encore enfantins, encore épargnés par les ravages du temps et de la douleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'ennuie à respecter la chronologie mais s'il y a des soucis n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Sur ce bonne lecture! ;)  
> (Pour info, j'ai oublié de le dire avant, je sais que c'est Stannis qui a attaqué Peyredragon mais euh..... C'est mon histoire :3)
> 
> Ce chapitre est plus court je sais mais je préfère poster des ptits chapitres que des looooongs ou je risque de vite m'embrouiller!
> 
> Les phrases criées en Valyrien par Viserys:  
> "Père! Mère! Je suis tellement désolé!"  
> "Je suis un traitre!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ned les sermonna un long moment après que la femme de cuisine lui ait raconté les bêtises qu'avaient fait les deux jeunes princes en son absence.

Puis il abandonna, d'abord parce que Viserys vomissait ses tripes dans un seau depuis le début de la dispute et que Theon verdissait dangereusement de son côté, et ensuite parce qu'il savait que ça n'aurait aucun impact: ces enfants étaient tout bonnement indomptables.

Alors il laissa tomber et se contenta de les pousser jusqu'aux sources chaudes pour qu'ils se lavent et se relaxent un peu.

Le blond fut le premier à se glisser dans l'eau, sentant son corps réagir immédiatement à la température élevée de l'endroit. Il soupira de bien être et s'étala dans un coin, appuyé contre les parois de pierre, les yeux semi clos.

Theon le rejoignit plus prudemment, n'étant pas Targaryen, il résistait forcément moins à ce genre de chaleur.

Les deux garçons restèrent longuement sans bouger, profitant simplement du confort présent.

Puis Viserys rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, s'attirant un regard curieux de Theon.

-Il y a quelqu'un, dit simplement Viserys en regardant derrière le brun.

Et en effet, un instant plus tard, Daenerys arrivait en trottinant, se débattant déjà avec les attaches de sa robe pour s'en débarrasser.

Son frère finit par venir l'aider, amusé de ses gestes maladroits.

-Du calme Danny... La voilà... Tu peux aller dans l'eau!

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et fila se réfugier dans l'eau brûlante, l'air ravi.

-Papa m'a dit que tu étais ici alors je suis venue! annonça gaiement la gamine en regardant son frère.

Theon, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un moment intimes pour les deux autres, s'excusa rapidement avant de sortir de l'eau et retourner au château, encore titubant à cause de la gueule de bois.

Viserys, pour sa part, retourna s'asseoir un peu plus loin et regarda Daenerys patauger jusqu'à lui.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait réussir à se hisser à son niveau, un cri de douleur lui échappa et elle s'étala de toi son long dans le bassin. L'aîné des Targaryen se rredress aussitôt et saisit l'enfant sous les aisselles pour la sortir rapidement de l'eau, fixant l'eau au cas où une bête aquatique aurait attaqué sa cadette. Puis, ne voyant rien, il regarda sa soeur avec inquiétude.

-J'ai marché sur un caillou qui griffe, murmura la petite en désignant son pied droit d'où gouttait un peu de sang.

Viserys soupira de soulagement et l'assit sur le bord du bassin pour regarder la blessure.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite éraflure... Je reviens je vais retirer ce caillou de là avant que quelqu'un d'autre se blesse....

Daenerys hocha la tête et regarda son grand frère commencer à fouiller l'eau. Il finit par ressortir la main de l'eau, tenant un gros galet rond dedans.

-Il est bizarre ce caillou, commenta Danny en fronçant les sourcils. Viserys hocha la tête en observant l'objet.

-Et j'en ai senti un autre à côté attends....

Il plongea son autre main dedans et sortit un autre galet semblable au premier, si ce n'est la couleur, avant de venir les poser sur le bord du bassin.

-Ils sont jolis, murmura encore la petit blonde en caressant l'un des galets. Ils ressemblent à des oeufs!

-Parce que ce  **sont** des oeufs, chuchota Viserys, les yeux rivés sur les étranges galets.

Il en était sûr à présent, ces choses ne pouvaient être des cailloux.

Il étaient couverts de centaines d'écailles, avaient clairement la forme d'un œuf et puis... Bizarrement... Viserys sentait son pouls s'accélérer à regarder les deux objets.

-Des œufs de quoi? Pas de poule c'est sûr ça! piailla Danny, tendant déjà la main pour toucher l'un des œufs.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.... Va chercher tes vêtements on va les ramener dans ma chambre.

Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour s'habiller, un miracle au vu de toutes les couches de tissu qu'ils avaient à enfiler, avant de retourner à la chambre de l'adolescent, plus qu'impatients d'observer encore leur étrange trouvaille.

Viserys déposa doucement les œufs sur les fourrures de son lit avant de prendre Daenerys dans ses bras pour la déposer à côté.

Si dans les sources, il était difficile de discerner précisément la couleur des œufs à cause de la semi obscurité présente, ils pouvaient désormais distinguer chaque nuance colorée de chaque écaille.

L'un des œufs était donc blanc, argenté même, avec le bord des écailles irisées, allant du bleu le plus proton au violet le plus éclatant.

Le deuxième, plus sombre, était d'un magnifique rouge rubis, le bout des écailles d'un doré puissant.

Avant que Viserys ait pu esquissé un geste, Daenerys avait déjà soulevé le premier et le regardait attentivement, les yeux remplis d'une lueur que son frère n'avait jamais vu jusque la.

-Fais attention, c'est sûrement fragile, chuchota le plus vieux avant de soulever son propre œuf, puisqu'ils avaient clairement décidé de les garder et que Daenerys avait choisi le sien, et le fixa intensément.

-Tu penses que... Il y a des dragons dedans? balbutia la fillette en frôlant les écailles du bout des doigts, émerveillée.

-Je... Pense, répondit honnêtement son frère, inspectant l'œuf sous toutes ses coutures.

Il était impressionné, les coquilles n'avaient aucun défaut malgré les décennies que les œufs avaient du passer sous l'eau, sous les pieds d'autant de gens.

Comment avaient-ils atterri ici? Dans les sources en plus? Et pourquoi personne ne les avait jamais vus? Comment avaient-ils pu résister au temps, à l'eau et aux humains?

-Tu penses qu'on peut les faire éclore? se risqua encore à demander Daenerys.

Viserys se figea à cette idée.

Si c'était possible eh bien... Que feraient-ils?

Il avait beau être jeune à ce moment là, il avait vu les crânes des dragons. Il se souvenait surtout de celui de Balerion, dont la gueule, même fermée, faisait deux têtes de plus que sa mère.

Si les œufs éclosaient, comment feraient-ils pour garder le secret?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant déjà la scène.

Danny et lui sortant de leur chambre, un bébé dragon chacun sur l'épaule, accueilli par les hurlements terrorisés des habitants de Winterfell.

Puis il visualisa la suite, toujours eux, poursuivis par la Garde Royale, le Régicide et l'Usurpateur leur lançant des flèches, tuant les petits reptiles, violant sa sœur, leur tranchant la gorge à chacun avant de pendre leur cadavre à-

-Grand frère! cria soudain Daenerys, le faisant sortir de son cauchemar.

Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte, serrant l'œuf contre lui, et s'était avancé vers la cheminée où brûlait encore du bois.

Il levait déjà la jambe, comme s'il voulait marcher dans les braises incandescentes.

Perplexe, il faillit en perdre l'équilibre, heureusement il bascula vers l'arrière, non vers l'avant, et se laissa retomber sur son lit, pâle comme un linge.

-Viserys..? demanda encore Daenerys en posant sa petite mimine sur la main de son frère, vraiment inquiète cette fois-ci. Tu es malade?

-Je.. Non ça va.. Ne t'en fais pas, marmonna Viserys avant de se diriger vers son armoire. Viens, on va cacher les œufs.

Sa sœur le suivit sans discuter et regarda son aîné créer un petit nid avec quelques unes de ses fourrures avant d'y poser son œuf, laissant ensuite Daenerys faire de même.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils sont bien à l'abri ici? s'inquiéta encore la petite fille.

-Je ne laisserai personne les approcher, tu as ma parole, la rassura Viserys en la reprenant dans ses bras. Viens maintenant, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes.

Il referma son armoire, s'arrangea pour la verrouiller puis sortit de la chambre et partit à la recherche de leurs frères adoptifs, sa cadette toujours blottie au creux de ses bras.

Il se joignit aux jeux de Jon et Robb, sans vraiment participer, l'esprit obnubilé par les œufs enfouis dans son placard.

Voilà encore un souci de plus à porter sur ses épaules encore bien trop frêles...


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient là, tout proches, il pouvait entendre leurs pas juste derrière le mur.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir de peur, le corps tendu à l'extrême, prêt à bondir n'importe quand.

La peur lui étreignait le cœur, l'empêchait de respirer, il sentait ses larmes et sa sueur couler sur son visage blême, les yeux écarquillés.

Un bruit d'épée qui glisse hors du fourreau, les bruits de pas de turent.

Sa terreur était à son paroxysme, l'homme était presque à côté de lui. Il lui suffirait de tourner la tête et il verrait le jeune prince, recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Et c'est malheureusement ce qu'il fit.

Si tôt que son regard se posa sur la forme ratatinée devant lui que son épée se leva dans l'air figé de la nuit, émettant un sifflement macabre.

Un éclair de lumière sur la lame d'argent éclaira le visage du tueur, lui révélant les yeux remplis de rage du roi Robert Baratheon.

Il hurla, comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, avant de se redresser d'un coup dans son lit, les yeux inondés de larmes, sa chemise trempée de sueur, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

Haletant, tremblant, encore secoué par son cauchemar, Viserys mit un long moment à comprendre qu'il était dans son lit, à l'abri à Winterfell, que le roi Robert était à Port-Real, à des centaines de lieues de là.

Lentement, le jeune prince s'extirpa de son lit, enfila ses bottes puis tituba lentement vers son armoire, les jambes encore en coton.

Il ouvrit le battant de bois, sortit son plus lourd manteau, l'enfila avant de prendre doucement son œuf dans ses mains pour ensuite le mettre à l'abri contre son ventre, bricolant un genre de harnais avec sa ceinture plur le maintenir là avant de sortir de sa chambre, arpentant lentement les couloirs obscurs du château.

Il finit par trouver la porte qu'il souhaitait et s'engouffra dans l'air glacé de la nuit.

Il descendit les marches qui menaient à la cour avant de se diriger vers la forge.

Il vérifia à de nombreuses reprises que personne ne le suivait, sa paranoïa tendant chacun de ses muscles dès qu'il entendait un bruit près de lui.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'arrangea pour allumer un feu que personne ne verrait, et s'installa tout près, frissonnant sous la brise nocturne.

Il venait toujours se réfugier là lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Pourtant il avait une cheminée dans sa chambre, il aurait pu rester là-bas, mais quelque chose l'attirait irrémédiablement ici, alors il venait, sans réfléchir, et y restait jusqu'à l'aube avant de retourner discrètement dans sa chambre.

Le jeune Targaryen regarda les flammes danser devant lui, les imaginant sortir tout droit de la gueule d'un dragon, calcinant tout sur leur passage.

Il ne remarqua même pas sa soeur qui s'assit près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiote! chuchota le prince en regardant sa cadette.

Cette dernière se contenta de lui sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, finit par murmurer la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, avoua Viserys.

-Je sais, rétorqua doucement Daenerys en serrant un peu plus la main de son frère.

Puis ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentant d'observer les flammes dansantes devant leurs yeux dont les paupières s'alourdissaient de minute en minute.

Danny finit par bailler et leva les yeux vers son frère.

-Et si nous allions nous recoucher? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Attends... répondit Viserys, ses yeux de lila encore rivés sur les flammes.

-Quoi? Viserys je commence à avoir froid.. S'il te plait, insista la jeune femme en essayant de se relever, mais la prise de son frère se resserra aussitôt et il la rapprocha de lui.

-Les oeufs, balbutia encore le plus grand, ses prunelles soudain remplies de folie.

Daenerys frissonna devant son regard et tira plus fort sur son bras prisonnier.

Viserys l'ignora avant de brusquement se lever et attraper des braises à mains nues, s'attirant un cri de peur de sa soeur.

-Lâche!! Tu vas te brûler! ordonna la Targaryen en reculant, ahurie.

Viserys semblait ne ressentir aucune douleur, il se contenta de fixer les braises, puis sa sœur, avant de jeter les morceaux de bois incandescents dans la neige.

-...suffit pas.... chuchota doucement le prince déchu en attrapant cette fois une planche entière, pour ensuite la jeter sur la réserve de bois placée non loin de là.

Malgré le froid et l'humidité de la nuit, le tas s'embrasa instantanément, sous les yeux ébahis de Daenerys.

Des cris retentirent aussitôt du haut des remparts, le feu se propageant à une allure folle.

-Le feu! C'est ça la solution! clama joyeusement Viserys, les pupilles totalement dilatées.

Et avant que Daenerys ait pu réagir, ils s'était précipité dans l'incendie.

Elle hurla, horrifiée en voyant les vêtements de son frère se mettre à brûler, persuadée qu'il allait rôtir en quelques secondes.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues avant de crier à nouveau en sentant une main attraper son bras.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, rencontra le regard hanté de son frère, et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, il l'avait tiré jusqu'à lui dans les flammes.

Au lieu de hurler, elle se figea, blottie contre le torse chaud de son aîné.

Elle ne paniquait plus, ne ressentait plus qu'une sorte de.. paix intérieure.. Comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa vraie place.

Les deux Targaryen se sourirent, chacun tenant son œuf contre lui.

Puis ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent aller.

 

 

Lorsque les flammes furent maîtrisées, Lord Stark et Lady Catelyn se rapprochèrent de l'attroupement qui s'était formé.

L'incendie avait ravagé la forge et même attaqué les écuries, tuant plusieurs chevaux ou en blessant d'autres.

-Que s'est il passé? gronda Eddard en regardant les soldats autour de lui.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, tous regardaient derrière lui, l'air ébahi.

Le grand homme finit par se retourner et se figea à son tour.

Là, au milieu des cendres, accroupis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Viserys et Daenerys, l'aîné serrant possessivement sa sœur contre lui.

Leur longue chevelure blonde coulait en cascade argentée sur leur dos nu, leur corps exposé aux éléments sans qu'ils semblent le remarquer.

Ils finirent par tourner la tête vers eux, sans rien dire, et se redressèrent sans même chercher à se cacher.

Un hoquet échappa à Catelyn alors que Ned se crispait d'un coup.

Là, devant eux, sur l'épaule de Viserys, dans les bras de Daenerys, reposaient deux bébés dragons.

-Par les Anciens Dieux... murmura le Gouverneur du Nord alors que l'un des animaux lâchait un cri aigu qui sembla résonner dans tout Westeros.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned poussa brutalement Viserys dans sa chambre, le visage déformé par la rage avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Derrière, Daenerys criait après son frère, paniquée.

-A quoi pensais tu?!

Le jeune homme trébucha avant de faire volte face, ses yeux mauves lançant des éclairs.

-A ma dynastie!!

Le petit dragon encore blotti dans ses bras lâcha un cri hargneux, comme pour soutenir son maître.

-Vos enfants ont des loups géants! Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'avoir un dragon?!

-Parce que tu es un Targaryen!! hurla le Gouverneur du Nord, plus menaçant que jamais. Et que tous les efforts que je fais pour cacher ce secret depuis seize ans viennent de partir en fumée en moins d'une minute!!

-Pourquoi je devrais cacher qui je suis?! Vous ne cessez de répéter que Daenerys et moi sommes innocents des crimes de notre père!!

-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi petit idiot! gronda l'adulte.

-Je les forcerai à penser ainsi! siffla Viserys, ses yeux de nouveau hantés par cette lueur folle qui fit frissonner Eddard. Et s'ils refusent encore je les ferai écorcher vifs et décapiter!!

Un claquement sec retentit brusquement dans la chambre.

Viserys, ahuri, leva sa main pour frôler sa joue douloureuse.

Lors Stark le fixa froidement, sa main encore levée, le regard rempli de haine et d'un genre de... de crainte. La crainte de voir ce garçon sombrer dans la folie des Targaryen. La crainte de le voir subir le même sort que le reste de sa famille.

-Vous avez.. Osé... Frapper le dragon..? éructa lentement le blond en fixant Ned, ses yeux toujours aussi vitreux de fureur.

-Tu n'es pas un dragon. Tu n'es qu'un enfant ingrat, fou et arrogant qui a fait l'énorme erreur de révéler à tout un royaume qu'il était le fils du monstre ayant ravagé Westeros!

-Mon père n'était pas un monstre!! craqua le jeune homme. C'est vous le monstre!! Vous m'avez emmené dans cet endroit glacial! Vous m'avez privé de mon titre! De mes richesses! De mon héritage!

-Tu aurais préféré que les laisse te tuer peut être?! rétorqua rudement le brun.

-Peut être que oui!! cria le plus jeune en reculant, serrant son petit dragon contre lui.

-Eh bien réglons ça alors!

Et sur ce, Ned sortit son épée de son fourreau avant de rejoindre Viserys en deux enjambées et le plaquer contre le mur, glissant son épée sous son cou.

Le reptile lâcha un cri de détresse et tenta de mordre le poignet du seigneur, ses petits crocs ne parvenant qu'à se coincer dans le cuir épais de sa tunique.

Le prince déchu frissonna en baissant les yeux sur l'épée collée à sa peau, pâlissant sensiblement.

-Dis le. Dis que tu veux mourir! ordonna froidement Eddard.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Seul un hoquet étouffé s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes du garçon, ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il retenait aussi bravement que possible.

-Vous pouvez aller crever... souffla le jeune homme en s'appuyant brusquement contre l'épée.

Ned lâcha aussitôt l'arme avant que Viserys ait le temps de s'embrocher dessus et fixa le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu allais... Bon sang mais pourquoi?!

-Parce que je vais y passer de toute façon! L'usurpateur sera bientôt au courant de notre existence on se fera tués et voilà fin de l'histoire! Alors autant en finir tout de suite!

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! Daenerys et toi êtes comme mes enfants! Je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal, pas même le roi!

-Et comme ça vous mourrez aussi bravo!

Eddard soupira. C'était comme parler à un mur.

Il fixa Viserys un instant avant de reculer en récupérant son épée.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises. Robert ne tuera pas deux enfants innocents.

-Ah oui? Vous en êtes sûr? Moi je crois plutôt qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à clouer nos cadavres à la façade de son château pour que tous puissent voir son massacre!

Le Lord regarda son fils un moment, lassé de ses réactions. Le gamin perdait la boule, c'en devenait presque absurde.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il a déclenché une guerre pour sauver une femme dont il n'aurait jamais reçu le moindre amour? provoqua Viserys.

Eddard se tendit aussitôt et fixa le blond, menaçant.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire à l'instant Viserys.

-Pourquoi?! Je ne fais que dire la vérité! J'étais peut être un enfant mais je n'étais pas idiot! Votre sœur aimait mon frère et il l'aimait en retour! Et on sait tous les deux où cela a mené, ricana Viserys.

-Tais toi! claqua sèchement Ned, arrivant pour une fois à se faire obéir par le jeune homme. Tu ne sais rien! Tu étais un enfant! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

Viserys rit encore, son esprit déjà à moitié fou se brisant davantage.

-Je comprends surtout que vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face! Vous avez pourtant la preuve en face des yeux! Un autre Targaryen! Vous faites un élevage? Lequel de nous deux comptez vous marier à ma petite Danny? Évidemment, je suis le plus qualifié pour ça.. Je suis un Targaryen pure souche moi!

-Tu as perdu la tête... C'est ça tu es fou! Aussi fou que ton père et ton frère!

Si les yeux de Viserys avaient pu tuer à ce moment là, Ned serait mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

-Mon frère n'était pas fou!! Il était amoureux!! C'est un crime de tout faire pour la femme que l'on aime?! Les Nordiens ont ils aussi peu de sentiments qu'on le dit?!

-Lyanna ne méritait pas ça! Elle devait vivre avec..

-Ce gros plein de soupe que vous appelez votre roi?!

-Un peu de respect! C'est ton souverain!

-JAMAIS il ne le sera vous entendez?! JE suis le roi légitime! Tous à Winterfell en ont eu la preuve! Et avec nos dragons, ma sœur et moi serons bientôt en mesure de reprendre notre trône!

-Votre trône?! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi devant moi?! gronda Ned, saisissant une pleine poignée de cheveux argentés pour secouer rudement le jeune homme. Tu ne serais qu'un t'as d'ossements sans moi! Ta sœur aurait servi de repas aux chiens du roi à l'heure qu'il est si je n'étais pas entré le premier! Et voilà comment tu me remercies?! En insultant mon roi et ami?!

Seul un sourire mesquin.

-Nous verrons comment cet...  _ami_ vous remerciera lorsqu'il apprendra que vous abritez le frère et la sœur de l'homme qui lui a volé l'amour de sa vie... Ou bien même quand il saura que le fruit de cette union vit ici... J'imagine déjà sa réaction... Ma sœur et moi serons violés puis tués devant le royaume entier et ce pauvre Jon subira sûrement les pires tourments pour payer l'amour de sa mère envers mon frère... roucoula doucement Viserys, son sourire devenant presque tendre sur la fin. Et puis.. Qui sait ce qu'il vous réservera à vous.. Votre femme... Vos chers fils.. Vos tendres filles... Votre fief... Tout sera brûlé.. Mis à sac... Détruit... Comme il a anéanti ma famille, il massacrera la votre.... Sans hésiter... Parce qu'il est le roi... Le roi Robert l'injuste!

Eddard plaqua aussitôt sa main libre sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant les propos du garçon.

"Comment peut il dire ça.. A son âge... Il devient comme Aerys... C'est trop risqué de le laisser libre.... Beaucoup trop risqué.... Sa sœur encore.. Mais lui...."

Soudain décidé, il tira le jeune homme derrière lui, tenant toujours ses cheveux, et l'emmena mains à travers le couloir.

-Viserys! hoqueta sa sœur en les voyant passer, leur emboîtant aussitôt le pas, son dragon piaillant furieusement sur son épaule.

-Attrapez la et enfermez la dans sa chambre, ordonna Ned.

Les gardes obéirent aussitôt, arrachant des hurlements et des cris de fureur de la part de la jeune femme et de son compagnon.

-Eux aussi il faut que je m'en occupe, gronda Ned en regardant le dragon enroulé autour du cou de Viserys.

Quelques uns de ses sujets encore dans le château les regardèrent passer, certains sous le choc, d'autres dégoûtés, d'autres encore l'air pleinement satisfait.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Ned poussa violemment Viserys dans une cellule et laissa le geôlier verrouiller derrière lui. Au dernier moment, il arracha le petit reptile des bras du garçons.

-Veillez à ce qu'il soit traité comme n'importe quel prisonnier surtout.

-Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Rendez le moi! Qu'allez vous lui faire?! Je suis votre roi!! persiffla Viserys en s'agrippant aux barreaux, les secouant violemment, en vain. Père! supplia-t-il en dernier recours, comprenant que la partie était perdue d'avance. Je vous en prie! Je me teindrais les cheveux! Je ne parlerai plus jamais des Targaryen! Je peux même changer de nom si vous voulez! Pitié ne me laissez pas tout seul ici! Pas là! Pas dans le noir! Pas dans le froid!

Ned lui jeta un dernier regard, sentant son cœur se déchirer devant ce regard implorant, ce visage qu'il avait chéri à présent ravagé par la terreur.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Viserys. Robert viendra à Winterfell dans peu de temps, quand il saura, je vous remettrai à lui. Quant à vos dragons, je ne peux pas les laisser en vie.

Un cri de désespoir total s'échappa des lèvres du garçon alors qu'il regardait son père adoptif remonter, l'abandonnant seul dans cette cellule glaciale avec pour seule certitude celle de sa mort prochaine.

-Pitié... Les dieux... N'importe lesquels.. Ou même mes ancêtres... Si vous avez quelque chose à faire de ma famille... Libérez nous... Aidez nous.... Je vous en prie... balbutia Viserys en se laissant glisser au sol, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Une pensée pour Daenerys le traversa, sa petite Danny, si pure, si gentille. Elle ne méritait pas ça.. Elle navait même pas été dans le conflit!

-C'est trop injuste... Beaucoup trop injuste... renifla le blond en se recroquevillant totalement sur lui-même. Mère... Si vous m'entendez.. Faites quelque chose... Ne le laissez pas nous détruire... Je vous en supplie....

Il resta ainsi de nombreuses heures durant, le cœur en miettes, sursautant au moindre son, redoutant chaque claquement de porte, regrettant mortellement ses paroles.

Mais le mal était fait, il s'était condamné tout le seul. 

"Au moins, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer, reverrai-je ma mère.... Nous serons enfin réunis.. Bientôt...."


	6. Chapter 6

Viserys resta roulé en boule un long moment, des minutes, des heures, il n'aurait même pas su dire, avant qu'un violent bruit suivi de cris ne le fassent redresser la tête.

Là, devant sa cellules, se tenait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

-Besoin d'un coup de main petit lézard? ronronna la voix moqueuse de Theon, jouant avec les clés qu'il venait de dérober au geôlier assommé près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! souffla Viserys en se redressant lentement.

-Je viens aider mon ami ça se voit non?

Sur ce, il déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et vint soutenir le blond en le voyant tituber.

-Je me sens mal Theon...

-Ça c'est normal, tu es là depuis trois jours....

-Quoi?! hoqueta le plus vieux en s'écartant aussitôt de son ami pour se diriger aussi vite que possible vers les escaliers menant au château.

-Eh attends moi! demanda Theon en lui emboitant le pas. Calme toi!

-Je... Je ne peux pas! Danny... Les dragons...!

-Vont tous bien, répondit Theon en attrapant le poignet du blond pour l'arrêter.

-Mais Lord Stark...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais les dragons sont enfermés dans des cages dans la chambre d'Eddard. Et ta sœur est confinée à sa chambre, voilà tout. Tous les trois sont très bien traités.

-Attends... Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda soudain Viserys en fixant l'autre, sa paranoïa reprenant le dessus.

-Parce que je refuse de vous voir vous faire tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et Robb et Jon sont de mon avis.

-Et quoi? Vous allez gentiment demander au roi de nous laisser filer comme ça?

-Non. On va s'enfuir, répondit calmement Theon. Aux Iles de Fer.

-Oui bien sûr... Alors que je résume.. Deux adultes et trois adolescents voyageant sans argent à travers tout le Nord pour rejoindre un port qui sera sûrement surveillé d'ici là.. Puis retour à la case départ... Quelle merveilleuse idée tu as Theon j'admire!

Les joues pâles du Fer Né s'empourprèrent aussitôt alors qu'il serrait les dents.

-Évidemment dit comme ça... Mais je t'assure! Robb est parti voler des objets de valeur et des vêtements dans les chambres, Jon s'occupe de libérer les dragons, et moi je suis chargé de te sortir de là avec ta soeur... Tiens à ce propos!

Il retira sa veste de son dos et la jeta sur celui de Viserys avant de remonter le capuchon pour cacher sa chevelure blonde.

-C'est mieux... Bon aller viens on doit encore libérer ta soeur!

Ils avancèrent à pas de loups dans le château, heureusement, les garçons avaient choisi l'heure du repas, quand pratiquement personne ne zonait dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre de Daenerys et Theon ouvrit la porte sans mal.

En voyant le regard sceptique de Viserys devant ses compétences de crochetage, il se contenta de sourire innocemment:

-Prince de Pyke oblige...

A peine Danny fut elle libérée qu'elle se jeta sur son frère et le serra contre elle.

-Tu es vivant! C'est merveilleux! renifla la jeune femme, toujours aussi émotive.

Viserys soupira en la berçant pour la calmer.

-Danny occupe toi de lui donner à manger et de lui donner des vêtements plus chauds, il n'a rien avalé depuis trois jours. Je fais le guet en attendant.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et traina son frère à l'intérieur, lui fourrant aussitôt une cuisse de poulet froid dans la bouche.

-Tu as de la chance, je n'avais pas faim ce matin, je te laisse mon déjeuner, sourit la jeune fille en le regardant manger.

-Quelle chance en effet, marmonna Viserys en engloutissant la nourriture en vitesse, se rendant enfin compte qu'il mourait effectivement de faim.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, sa soeur l'habillait chaudement, se fichant de voir son frère à nu. De toute façon dans la famille c'était presque coutumier...

-C'est bon vous avez fini? gronda Theon de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils vont pas tarder à revenir...

-Oui on arrive! répondit Daenerys avant de le rejoindre, serrant la main de Viserys dans la sienne.

Le Greyjoy soupira de soulagement et les entraîna dans les couloirs avant de sortir et se glisser jusqu'à l'écurie en partie reconstruite.

-Et les autres?

-Ils doivent nous rejoindre ce soir sur la route royale, pour que personne ne les voit, affirma Theon en sellant son cheval pendant que les autres en faisaient autant.

Pourtant, à peine étaient ils montés à cheval que deux têtes brunes surgirent à l'entrée de l'écurie.

Jon et Robb les rejoignirent en courant, suivis par leur loup respectif, portant les cages contenant les dragons à bout de bras.

-On a pensé que c'était plus prudent de partir immédiatement. Si jamais Père vérifie que Daenerys ou Viserys est encore enfermé, il risque de nous suspecter et nous arrêter tout de suite, expliqua Robb en donnant une des cages au blond.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit et cacha le reptile dans sa tunique pour le tenir au chaud avant de jeter la cage dans la paille, vite imité par sa sœur.

-Attendez que je me ramène avec un kraken moi, sourit Theon en les regardant.

En moins de dix minutes ils étaient tous à cheval et se dirigeaient vers les grilles du château.

-On s'est occupés de les relever nous même, expliqua Jon devant l'air perplexe des trois autres au vu des grilles relevées. Robb a endormi les gardes juste avant...

-Rappelez moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère, marmonna Viserys en talonnant son cheval pour le faire partir au galop dehors.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement mais finirent par s'arrêter pour jeter un dernier regard à Winterfell.

Leur maison, ils la voyaient peut être pour la dernière fois de leur vie...

Ils se regardèrent tous, sentant leur cœur se serrer.

Robb semblait à la limite de faire demi tour, Jon avait caché sa frimousse dans son manteau, Daenerys pleurait sans honte, Theon observait d'un œil terne les bâtiments de pierres sombres et Viserys regardait le ciel, déjà désintéressé de tout çà.

Pourtant, en baissant les yeux sur Winterfell, là, sur les remparts, il fut presque certain que Eddard Stark les regardait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Il nous laisse fuir, murmura Theon à côté de lui, confirmant ses soupçons.

-Alors ne perdons plus de temps, rétorqua Viserys avant de faire demi tour et repartir au grand galop, ignorant le douloureux pincement qu'il ressentait au cœur en ce moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup... Je suis partie loin.....


End file.
